


绝配 R （03）

by typo_zz



Category: bjyx博君一肖, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typo_zz/pseuds/typo_zz
Summary: 肚兜play/脐橙/打屁股/吃醋梗    注意避雷啊
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 16





	绝配 R （03）

C3.

“轻点儿系···我的乖宝···你要勒死我啦。”

“对不起。”

王一博声音低低糯糯的，传进了肖战的耳里，心理上倒是舒服的打很，

“小朋友，你是哪里人啊。”

他将自己挽好的头发拆解了开，朝着王一博问道。

“我不是小朋友。”

王一博瘪了瘪嘴。肖战听出了他语气有点不快，连忙哄到，

“好，好，好，不是小朋友。那一博大朋友，你从哪来的啊。”

“河南。”

“你家里人呢。”

他倒是像个没事人一般的怡然自乐，但身后得王一博感觉自己底裤都要被撑炸了。

“不知道。”

“你抬下脚，我给你穿这个。”

肖战看了看他手里拿着那还没手掌心大的布料，瞬间抬起了胳膊，朝着王一博的脑门就是一个脑崩儿。

“小色狼。”

嘴上这样喊着，身子倒也是顺从。臀肉微抬，将那条丁字裤穿上了。那底裤前半部分倒是有一星半点的布料，但沿上去，到屁股缝里确是只有一根细线。那条细线颇长，好似要系向什么。

“小色狼，你手里的那绳子，系于我的后颈上。”

王一博比划了比划，长度刚好。

“这可是量身定做啊。”

肖战悠悠说到。王一博像是听到什么骇人之事一般，手下动作狠了几分。

“痛痛痛，小郎君，轻点儿，你还要娶我做姨太太呢。”

“可有人像我这般给你···”

肖战转头瞟了他一眼，笑道，

“小郎君可是吃醋了？好酸啊···”

他靠在王一博的身上，手指在他的胸口一圈圈的画着圆。

“我只是告知他我的尺寸，不需要像这般，亲、自、体、验的。”

说完，便嘿嘿嘿的笑了起来。他的笑，洋着天地间最美的景，感人的打很。

“好了。”

王一博收回了手，但又不知放哪，好像放哪都不甚合适。肖战瞧见了他的局促，握住了他的手，将他的手，带到了自己的腰上。

“小郎君，我好看吗。”

“好看。”

“那你多夸夸我呗。”

王一博把头低了下去，对着肖战的眸子。想着自己平生所学最好的词，猛地，像是像到了什么，

“你好看的像仙人，像我刚刚看的那些肚兜一样。”

这下，换肖战愣住了。他第一次知道夸人，还能将喻体变成肚兜。

王一博的耳朵红透。他没怎么夸过别人，或者说没有发自内心的夸过别人。搁平常出任务时，会有人给他几张写满这些华丽辞藻的纸。他只管背就成了。毕竟那是人家的东西，用完要还予人家的。

可是肖战，他却想给他这世间独一无二的夸赞，绝无仅有的赞美。是他王一博自己独创的。想了半天，自己见过最好看的，也不过就是那些衣橱里挂着的五颜六色的肚兜罢了。

“这倒是个新夸发。”

“小朋友啊，你这样是不行的。你这可讨不到漂亮姑娘的欢心的。”

肖战拍了拍他放在自己腰间的大手，

“那你呢。”

王一博从背后抱住他，额头埋在肖战的颈窝里，头发擦着他颈侧的皮肤发痒，

“痒···一博。”

“那你呢，你开心吗。”

他的头又往里面拱了拱，贪婪的吸着肖战身上的味道。

“我？我开心啊，有人夸当然开心。”

“那便足够了。”

肖战伸手，揉了把王一博的头发，软趴趴的，手感十分不错。

“做吗。”

“嗯。”

肖战转过了身，搂住了王一博，将他压在了床上。

“那便来吧。”

“你妈的···嘶···王一博。”

“自己多大没分寸？你快摸摸是不是流血了，疼死我算了。”

王一博塌下身，俯在肖战背上，一手从他的腋下拦过，抱住了他，对着他的耳边说，

“是水，你流的水。”

还十分贴心的牵着肖战的手摸向那洞口边，来回反复的摩擦着。

“你自己看。”

手指倒是沾到一些粘液，到当真是透明的。王一博拉起了他的手，放入了自己的嘴里，砸吧着，他像是一贪吃的小孩，将肖战的五指全部舔净，才不舍的放开他。

“可以动吗，我尽量轻一点。”

“我涨的好难受。”

他蹭了蹭肖战的颈窝，一口口的热气吐向肖战的耳根。

“动···嘶···小官人···你这算得上是天赋异禀了···嗯···轻一点···”

王一博眼神暗了暗，猛地将自己粗长的性器全部抽出，绷紧了自己的腰腹，憋了口气，猛地挺了进去。

“啊···太深了···王一博···我肚子痛···”

肖战发了狠劲的咬住了自己的下唇，嫣红的唇肉瞬间变了色，泛出阵阵惨白来。王一博他仿佛没听见肖战的哭诉一般，仍是我行我素的挺进着，凿着里面发软的嫩肉。

“好一博···好哥哥···好官人···饶了我···我错了···真的好痛···呜···”

“你可曾见过其他人的···性器？”

王一博问道。

得，肖战懂了，王一博又吃醋了。这人年纪轻轻的，怎么整天将自个儿泡在醋坛子里，动不动自找没趣儿的喝一口，还来在他的身上找快感。

“不曾，不曾···嗯啊···上次···上次是我第一次啊····”

“骗人。”

王一博猛地将他翻过身来，抱在自己的身子上。那硬挺的性器始终埋在自己的小穴里，磨了一圈，擦过了自己体内的敏感处。

“王一博···你妈的···我今天非被你捅穿不可。”

肖战紧闭着自己水润的眸子，眼角处滴下几滴泪珠，吧嗒吧嗒的，砸在王一博的胸口处。

“你骗我。骗我要被罚。”

他拽住自己的里衣猛地一扯，撕下一道布条来，三两下绕上了他翘起的前端，还坏心的在底部打了个蝴蝶结的标志。他瘪着嘴，如果没见过其他人的，怎又会知道他大。

“王一博！你！”

他又伸手，将自己刚刚扔到一旁的旗袍取了过来，反着扣住了肖战的双手，再次绑了起来。

“王一博···好哥哥···饶了我···这样不行的···我会坏掉的。”

“不会。”

王一博啄了啄他的唇，又用舌尖勾画着他嘴角的那枚小痣，

“会记住的。”

会让你记住骗我的下场的。

“王一博···你是不是人···嗯···你自己没数嘛···啊···长的根马一样···你妈的···”

他一口叼住肖战的奶尖，嘴唇在淡褐色的乳晕上来回搔弄着，另一只手也不闲着，用二指钳住那颗茱萸，重重捻扯。肖战本能般的将身子含了起来，王一博松了口，内腔因受压而发出了啵的一声。他一张抡向肖战的屁股，

“你说脏话，不乖。”

“我乖···我听话··啊···再不说了···呜···别打我···”

啪的一声，又是一掌。

“喂我。”

肖战小声的啜泣着，身体发出阵阵轻颤，

“呜···小官人···给···”

这下，王一博倒是没打那两片微红的臀肉了。他胯部发力，朝上猛地顶去。

“不是这样说的。”

这下，肖战倒是真的哭出来了，眼里不间断的往下滴着小金豆，鼻尖也哭的红红的，哽咽道，

“王一博···好一博···给你吃我的奶···只给你一人吃我的奶···呜···别弄我了···”

他一口含住那颗在空气中挺立着的尖芽，用舌来回的扫动，又用舌尖去研磨那细小的奶缝。他双手卡住肖战的腰，倒是能握住一多半。这人身上为数不多的肉，全部长在了那丰腴的臀上。倒是天生会长。

“说，你只给我一人肏。”

王一博像是上了发条的马达，一个劲的向里冲撞着，那性器次次都能擦过那舒爽的敏感点，交合处发出啧啧水声，大胆的昭示着这场情事的淫靡与旖乱。

“我只给你一人肏···啊···慢些···别顶那里了···我受不住了···”

“说名字。”

王一博倒是又狠了几分，好似要把自己的性器钉在里面才肯罢休。

“肖战···肖战只给王一博一人肏···永远只给王一博一人肏···要射···王一博···我想射···”

破碎的哭腔里带着情欲的吟哦字句不落的跑进了王一博的耳朵里，身下的器物倒是又肿大了几分，王一博翻身将他压在了自己身下，被勒紧的双手也被解开了，无力的垂在身旁，

“等我。”

王一博感到了身后的收缩，他那处倒也开始紧绷跳动反复，仿佛能听到皮下血液的奔腾。几个挺身后，王一博一口咬住肖战的锁骨，在那细腻光滑的皮肤上留下了一串咬痕，

“嗯···王一博！！！”

他们同时泄了身。一股又一股的浊液喷洒在两人的腹间，当王一博将器物抽出时，肖战身后的洞口里也缓缓流出丝丝粘液。王一博本是想用手揩去肖战身上的东西，可还未碰到，那人到先是一阵痉挛，哇的一声，哭了出来。

“王一博···你个大混蛋···嗝···你妈的···你把我玩坏了···对你有什么好处···”

他的性器像是一只小象的鼻子，软软的垂在腿间。王一博将自己的亵衣脱了下来，轻柔的擦拭着他沾满浊液的上身。王一博擦一下，肖战抖一下，她这才意识到，自己玩过火了。

“王一博···”

肖战软乎乎的叫着他的名字。

“你擦完，抱抱我好不好。”

那冰封了二十几年的心瞬间被什么东西击中，最后轰然倒塌。他顿下了手中的动作，目光温柔而缱绻的看着肖战哭的红肿的眼梢，扬起了嘴角，道，

“好。”

王一博其实对自己的父母根本没有什么印象，连他是河南人都是别人告诉他的。但在隐隐约约间，好像能够回忆起，有一底挽着长发的女人曾抱起他，将他放在一牛车上。所谓的什么父亲，对他来说，都是空话。他活了这么久，到还当真，没叫过这个词。

他比同龄人要早熟得多，也聪明得多。平常人须学三四遍甚至四五遍的东西，他只需瞧一遍， 便能捯饬个七七八八。但他的兴趣，却不在那些空洞而乏味的文章上。他喜欢枪。喜欢一瞬间的刺激感。他第一次摸这铁器，便有一种说不清道不明的亲切感。他的第一次射击，是在港口。有一男人趴在他的脚边，反复的给他磕着头，求王一博饶了他。

那人哭的倒是肝肠寸断，本以为自己戏做了全套，可以逃过这一劫。谁知，王一博还是将那黑洞洞的枪口对住了他的脑门。叭的一声，他将头再次磕向了地面，没起来。像是一袋垃圾，被摔进了肮脏不堪的桶里。

“你爱磕头，就让你一直磕好了。”

他向来是独来独往，做任务是，平常生活也是。同伴倒是不少，但至今，也未有一人，能交心。

没人教他该怎么说话，怎么处理自己的情感。看着街上拉拉扯扯不肯分离的青年男女，倒是让他纳闷。他觉得，与其去与他人谈情说爱，不如去找点事做做。终归都是要死的，何必在乎过程呢。

但他的好皮囊，倒是给他惹了不少麻烦。他最讨厌麻烦了。尤其是在应付那些青春萌动的怀春少女们。

“王一博，我喜欢你！”

“那你肯跟我上床吗。”

每次，都是这句话，赧红了女子的脸，那满腔的爱意，换来的却是以红肿的眼眶与几下生疼的捶打。久而久之，倒是没什么女孩子肯向他表露爱意了。

王一博在旁人口里，成了一成天不学好的流氓痞子。

他倒是不在乎。

他的生活与旁人何干，流言蜚语哪能给他造成致命打击，又不像那硬铜钝铁，搞得不好，就要了他的命。

就这样，他过了二十二年。

直到，他和肖战，上了床。

他才知道，原来，床笫间，竟有如此令人欲罢不能之事。

他破了三九寒冬，终于，长出了第一颗嫩芽，淡绿色的，嫩芽。

TBC.


End file.
